Home is Where the Heart is or is it?
by joe jonas luver 4 ever
Summary: The Jonas Brothers move to Malibu and are Miley Stewarts new next door neighbors and Nick falls in love with Miley and Joe falls in love with lily but thats were it turns into a problem becuse Kevin secretly falls in love lily too and seeing lily and joe
1. Chapter 1

Home is where the Heart is or is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana

Chapter 1

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

I rolled over to look at my clock and saw that it was 9:00 A.M. then I rolled on to my back and Put a pillow over my head as Thinking Underage by Teddy Geiger started to play. So then with all my might I rolled out of bed and hit the off button but the song was still playing then I realized that it was my best friend Lily calling.

Hello. I said

Hey what are you doing? Lily asked 

Sleeping. I said 

What why it's the first day of summer we have so much to do! Lily practically screamed into the phone.

Oh yeah? I asked 

Yeah. Lily said

Like what? I asked 

Well like come down stairs for breakfast; go next door to meet your new neighbors because they look hot, go to the beach. Lily said 

Wait, wait, wait stop what did you just say? I asked

Go to the beach? Lily asked

No before that I said

Meet your new neighbors? Lily asked 

No before that. I said

Come down stairs for breakfast? Lily asked 

Yes that one how long have you been here? I asked 

Only since 8:40 and Oliver is here to. Lily said

O.K. But first are you wear something cute? I asked

Yeah Why? Lily asked 

Duh to meet the new neighbors. I Said

Oh Yeah duh. Lily said 

But before I come down you have to come up here and help me pick something out to wear. I said

Fine I am coming! Lily said

_Oliver lets go we are going up stairs! Lily said_

_O.K. Oliver said_

_Then she hung up_

While I waited I opened up the double doors to the balcony and walked out and sat on the white wicker chairs and wrapped my arms around my legs and watched the sunrise when I heard Lily and Oliver walk through the door to my room and I ran back into my room and hugged both Lily and Oliver.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Hey Miles! I said

Hey Lil, hey Ollie! Miley said

Hey Miles! Oliver said

What am I doing here Lily I know you guys are going to spend 50 hours trying on clothes and talking about how cute the new neighbors are; Oliver said

Oliver you are the one that dragged me here. I said

Oh yeah well bye I m going to the skate park. Oliver said

When he walked out the door and we heard the front door close we both looked at each other and started to laugh so hared we cried. 

Lily I don't know what we are going to do with that boy. Miley said

I know he is such a doughnut. I said

O.K. back to business have you seen your new next door neighbors? I asked

No. Miley said

Well you need to. I said

O.k. Miley said

Then we walked out to the balcony and saw three boys in a vintage blue convertible park in front of the house and get out and go into the house then come out 2 minutes later in shorts and t-shirts with a basketball. They started to play in the drive way.

Then Miley and I went back into her house.

O.m.g. they are so cute! Miley said 

I know! I screamed

O.k. are you going to wear Miley or Hannah clothes? I asked 

Both. Miley said

And so are you she added

Yeah , thank you. I said

Your welcome. Miley said

Now lets hurry It's 10:30 and I have a Hannah concert with Teddy Geiger at 12:00.Miley said

OMG are you serious Teddy Geiger? I asked

Yes! Miley said 

Why does Lily I mean Lola want to come? Miley asked 

YES! I practically screamed 

O.k. O.k. lets get dressed. Miley said

Alright. I said

20 minutes later I had on denim shorts with an orange tank top and a pink tank top with white flip flops and Miley had on white denim shorts with a blue tank top and a green tank top on with green flip flops on.

Ready? I asked

Yup. Miley said

Alright lets go. I said

When we walked down stairs Miley's dad was waiting down stairs for us.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Hey daddy. I said

Hey sweetheart. Dad said

I was just wondering if you could take these cookies to the neighbors for me? Dad asked

Yeah sure we were just leaving anyway. I said

Bye. I said

Bye sweetheart. dad said

Bye Mr. Stewart. Lily said

Bye Lily. Dad said

Yes now we have a reason to go over there. I said

I know. Lily said

Then just as we were walking down the porch steps my dad opened the door and said don't forget be home by 11:30 so we have time to get ready and wont be late because of a bling emergency.

O.k. daddy bye. I said 

Bye bud. Dad said

So then we started to walk toward their house we walked through the grass to were they where playing basketball. When the ball came towards Lily I told her to watch out but she wasn't listening and got hit in the head with the ball. I started to laugh.

Ow! Lily said

Stop laughing Miley It's not funny! Lily said 

Sorry. I said

It's Fine. Lily said

Oh my gosh are you ok. one of the boys asked

Yeah I m fine just a little hit nothing to much. Lily said 

Bye the way I m Joe. Joe said 

Hi I am Lily nice to meet you. Lily said

Um hello. I said 

Oh right sorry and this is my best friend Miley and your next door neighbor. Lily said

Hi. I said 

Hey. Joe said

I am Joe; that's Nick and that is Kevin we are brothers. Joe said

Wait aren't you guys the Jonas Brothers. I asked 

Yes we are. Nick said

Cool. Oh these are for you guys there like a welcome to the neighborhood gift. A plate full of cookies. I said

Sweet. Joe said

As he ran to push Nick out of the way and grab the cookies out of my hand.

Gees I guess someone like cookies. I said

**Nobodies P.O.V.**

Miley ,Lily time to get ready to go. Miley's dad called from their house

Boys time to come in. their mom called from their house.

Well I guess we should go. Lily said

Yeah see you around. Joe said

Bye Miley. Nick said

Bye Nick. Miley said

Bye lily. Nick said

Bye Nick, Bye Kevin. Lily said

Bye Lily. Bye Miley. They said in unison

That was the first chapter how did you like it? Please review

Chow ;-)

-Kate


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

Miley and Lily look really familiar. I said

Yeah they do. Nick said

Maybe we remember them from a concert or something. Kevin said

Yeah maybe. I said

You know these cookies are really good. I said while stuffing my face with the cookies and Nick and Kevin rolled their eyes at me.

What? I asked with a mouth full of cookies.

Nothing. Nick said while shaking his head and smirking.

You're such a nerd. Kevin said

Hey! I said and handed the plate of cookies to Nick and ran after Kevin into the house.

Boys settle down. Mom said

Where is Nick? Mom asked

He's coming. I said

Then Nick walks in eating the cookies.

You know Joe was right these cookies are good. Nick said

Well anyway you boys need to get ready we just got a call from Teddy Geiger's manager and you boys are going to do a concert with Hannah Montana and Teddy Geiger. Mom said

Sweet. Kevin said

Sure?! Now go get ready. Mom said

Meanwhile…

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Lily I don't know what to wear. I said

Well what about that white dress with sparkles, the black skinny jeans and black converse sneakers? Lily asked

Lily you are a genius! I said

I know these things just come to me! Lily said 

What are you going to wear? I asked

I think that pink and black plaid skirts, the white shirt with Audrey Hepburn on it and black converse sneakers. Lily said

Oh that outfit is cute. I said

I know that is why I picked it duh. Lily said

What wig are you wearing? I asked

White with a black headband. Lily said

Cool that will look so cute. I said

I know right. Lily said

Meanwhile…

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

Nick I don't know what to wear! I yelled

Why are you asking me? Nick yelled

I'm still getting ready! Nick yelled back again

I'm done, I'll help you! Joe yelled

Awesome thanks Joe. I said to him as he walked in.

He was wearing red skinny jeans, a white button up dress shirt and black converse sneakers.

No prob bro. Joe said

Well what should I wear? I asked

What about your black skinny jeans, black dress shoes and that black and dark brown stripped long sleeve shirt? Joe asked

O.K. sounds good. I said

As I was putting the clothes on Joe started talking about Miley and Lily.

So what do you think of Miley and Lily? Joe asked

They were nice. I said

Why? I asked

I don't know. Joe said

I kind of like Lily. Joe said

Oh…Oh…really? I asked kind of shocked and confused because I really liked Lily too.

Yeah. Joe said

I might ask her out. Joe said

Oh yeah? I asked

Yup I think I will ask her to go to a movie. Joe said

What do you think? Joe asked

Sounds great. I said

Thanks bro. Joe said

No prob bro. I said

Ouch that hurt now I wont be with Lily but my little brother will be and Nick and Miley will obviously be with each other the way they were looking at each other today! So again I will be the fifth wheel. Well anyway back to reality.

Nick are you done yet? I yelled

Yes! Nick yelled

Great so are we all ready to go? I yelled

Yes! Nick and Joe yelled together.

O.k. so lets go. I said

As the three of us plus our mom and Frankie walked out the door and got into the limo, Frankie got in then our mom then Nick was about to get in when I pulled him out.

What let me guess oldest first? Nick asked sarcastically

No. Look. I said and pointed to the Stewarts drive way 

What? Joe asked

Look Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle

What? Joe asked confused

Why would they be over there at Miley's house? Joe asked

Nick and I shrugged our shoulders

I don't know. Nick said

Unless Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle are really Lily and Miley. Nick said

No it can't be. Joe said

Can it? Nick asked

I don't know? I said then we all looked at each other.

Ooo. Sorry cliffhanger.

Will Nick, Joe, and Kevin find out Miley and Lily's secret and what will happen when Miley and Lily find out the boys know something? You will just have to wait and see.

Chow ;-)

-Kate 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana

**Lily's P.O.V**

Omg do you think they saw us? I asked

Sweetnibblets Lily you are slower than sweet molasses on a summer day. Miley said

What? I asked

Never mind. Miley said

They were stairing right at us! Miley exclaimed

I hope those boys can keep a secret. I said

Yeah I hope so too. Miley said

A few moments later we arrived at the venue and there they were the Jonas Brothers as we walked backstage they were walking toward us.

Mi I mean Hannah take a deep breath maybe they just want to say hi. I said

Oh yea sure they want to say hi. They're going to be like just wanted to say hi and oh yeah we know you 2 are Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott. Miley said

Well that too. I said

You're not helping. Miley said

Sorry. I said

Its o.k. whatever happens happens right? Miley asks

Right. I answer

I will be right here till the end. I said

Thank you Lily. Miley said

You're a great friend. Miley said

Well that's what I'm here for right and if you go down I'm going down with you. I said

Then we hugged and started to walk towards them too.

Hey Hannah; hey Lola. Kevin said

Hey can we ask you 2 a quick question? Kevin asked

Sure go ahead. Hannah said

Are you 2 Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott? Kevin asked

No why would you think such a silly thing? Hannah asked

And who are they anyway we've never heard of them? Lola said

Because we saw you guys coming out of the Stewarts house. Nick said

Alright fine yes we are Miley and Lily. Miley said

I told you. Kevin said

O.k. o.k. you figured it out. Lily said

But never under any circumstances can you tell anyone that I'm Hannah Montana when I'm Miley and that I'm Miley Stewart when I'm Hannah. Because it is a really good I have kept for this long so please don't tell anyone. Miley said

You have to promise. Miley said

We promise. The 3 of them said at the same time

Now that everyone has gotten out what they needed to get out lets go meet Teddy Geiger. Lily said

Ok we all said together.

**That was chapter 3 sorry it was so short. Please review and tell me want you think. Chow ;-)**

**-Kate**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a Date**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana**

**Miley/Hannah's P.O.V.**

O.K. here is Teddy Geiger's dressing room. I said

Well is sombody going to knock on the door or are we just going to stand here and stare at his door? Lily asked

Alright I'll do it. I said I knocked on the door and heard a voice on the other side say hold on and a second later Teddy Geiger was standing right in front of us. I thought Lily was going to faint she has a huge crush on him kevin and joe looked a little jealous.

Hi I'm Teddy Geiger but you can call teddy. teddy said

Cool well I'm Hannah Montana this is my best friend Lola Loftnagle and they are the Jonas Brothers. I said

Hey I'm Joe. Joe said

Hi I'm Nick. Nick said

Hey I'm Kevin. Kevin said

Nice to meet you guys. Teddy said

Nice to meet you too. Joe said with a glare in his eye.

Teddy come on you need to change someone said from the dressing room.

O.K. coming. Teddy said

well I guess I got to go bye. Teddy said

bye. We all said together

well since everyone here is already ready who wants to come and hangout in my dressing room? I asked

We will. Nick said

Cool alright then this way. I said

Hey Hannah. Lola said

Yeah Lola. I said

Do Kevin and Joe keep staring at me? Lola asked

I turned around and looked straight at them and then turned back around to Lola.

Yes they are. I said

Great Hannah now they probably think that we're talking about them since you stared right at them. Lola yelled

Well Lola we were talking about them but now they do know since you just yelled it. I yelled then Nick came over and stood in between us.

Ladies, Ladies, Ladies. Nick said

What! We both yelled at him.

No need to make me deaf and there is no for yelling. Nick said

Sorry. We both said to Nick

It's alright. Nick said

But know you need to say sorry to each other. Nick said

Sorry Lola. I said

Sorry Hannah. Lola said and we hugged each other.

You see thats what I'm talking about. Nick said

Then Lola and I both rolled our eyes.

Your so weird. Lola said

Yeah well thats just the way I roll. Nick said and drapped his arms around Lola's shoulder and we both rolled our eyes again.

Then I walked over to Joe and Kevin and said.

If you two keep staring at Lola like that she will figure out that you like her. I mean Lola is blonde but she knows when a boy likes her. I said

Well O.K. I like Lola but Kevin doesn't like her like her. Joe said

well that's not what I saw by the way Kevin was looking at her the same way you were looking at her. Well then you two should probably talk and get on the same page. I said They both looked at each other with a weird look on their and started to talk to each other.

**KEVIN'S P.O.V.**

Oh man I didn't know that you liked her you can go out with her. Joe said

No, No, No, You can cause I mean I am 4 years older than her so she whould probably go for some like you beforeshe would go for me. I said

Are you sure Kevin? Joe asked

Yes Joe I just want her to be happy and you to be happy too. I said

Well whatever you say. Joe said

_Teddy Geiger, Hannah Montana, Jonas brothers to the stage show time in 5 minutes._

Well I guess we better find Nick and get to the stage. I said

O.K. Joe said

Few minutes later we found nick talking to Hannah and Lola.

Hey Nick we Need to go and so do you Hannah. I said

O.K. Nick said

O.K. Thanks. Hannah said

No Problem. I said

**LOLA'S P.O.V.**

O.k. here I go me a hug fo luck. Hannah said

O.K. good luck Han you'll do great you always do. I said

Thanks Lo. Hannah said

You better go or you'll miss you cue. I said

Omg you are so right bye. Hannah said and ran to were she was supposed to be.

Bye. I yelled

Bye. Hannah yelled back as Nick, Kevin, Joe, Hannah, and Teddy walked on to the stage I walked over to where they were just standing and watched them.

Then a few minutes later Hannah, Nick, Kevin, and Joe all came backstage while Teddy sang.

**JOE'S P.O.V.**

Hey Lola can I ask you a question? I asked

Yeah sure. Lola said

Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner and a movie on friday? I asked

You mean like on a date? Lola asked

Yeah. I said

I would love to. Lola said

Great I will pick you up at 8 o'clock O.k. I said

O.k. but wait are you asking Lola or Lily. Lola asked

Lily. I said

Cool. Lola said

So it's a date. I said

Yes Joe now go sing. Lola said with a laugh.

Oh right I almost forgot. I said

Just go. Lola said with a laugh

Alright I'm going. I said and turned aroung and ran over to Nick and Kevin with a huge smile on my face.

What is up with you? Nick asked

Yeah whast are you so happy about? Kevin asked

Nothing. I said

Joe I know you. Nick said

Alright there is something but I will tell you later o.k. lets just go have a good time out there on stage. I said then the 3 of us walked on stage and started to sign Hello Beautiful.

**HANNAH'S P.O.V.**

So what was that all about? I asked

What was what all about? Lola asked

You know what. I said

NO I don't believe I do. Lola said

Lola! I yelled

O.K. Joe Jonas just asked me on a date. Lola screamed

OMG I can't believe it. I said

I know right. Lola said

Well what are you going to do? I asked

He is going to take me to dinner and a movie on friday. Lola said

Oh fun. I said

_Hannah Montana show time in 5 minutes._

Well I guess I should go. I said

O.K. Lola said

**There was chapter 4 hope you liked it sorry so long for me to update I was on vacation in Europe so please review and tell me what you think ;-) Chow**

**-Kate**


End file.
